


I've got a secret (and also, I'm Spider-man)

by minseason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spiderman AU, i'll add more tags as i update and add the other characters, i'm obsessed with Spiderman!Keith, i'm planning on keeping this short sweet and self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseason/pseuds/minseason
Summary: Keith is just your average nerd with good grades, few friends, and a crush on a guy too hot to notice him.Oh, and he occasionally dons a custom spandex costume, swings through the streets of Queens stopping crimes, and goes by the name of Spider-man. That too.





	I've got a secret (and also, I'm Spider-man)

"You didn't have to save me, you know. I totally could've taken those guys." Lance says with a confident smirk, clothes completely soaked from the pouring rain.

Keith stares at him for a moment, watching as the drops of water fall down from his hairline and across his face. There's only one street lamp a few yards away in the darkened alley, so he can't really make out all the details of the other boy's face, but the heavy lidded look Lance is giving him is enough to make his stomach churn. 

"I know you could've taken them," Keith replies, still hanging upside down from the fire escape at the side of the building "I just needed an excuse to get you to thank me."

Lance chuckles and takes a step closer, "Oh, I have to thank you now, do I?" He reaches over to hold the face of the masked man in front of him in his hands. "I can think of a way to do that."

Keith stops breathing as Lance slowly pulls his mask down, revealing only his lips and the tip of his nose. He stays as still as he can, worried that any little movement will be enough to scare him away.

In one swift move, Keith feels Lance's wet lips pressed against his own. The position makes it a little awkward, but he kisses back with all the fervor he can muster. Lance keeps kissing him and he keeps kissing back. He doesn't want to stop. He wants to drop down to his feet and hold him in his arms and kiss him harder. He wants to take off the mask completely and hold Lance's face in his hands. He wants to look into his eyes and kiss him all over his face. He wants-

The school bell rings and Keith jolts awake in his seat. 

It takes him a few seconds to remember where he is as he hears his classmates around him shuffling out of the class.

"Ugh... you've gotta be fucking kidding me..." he mumbles under his breath and startles when he hears someone laugh. 

He looks up from his desk to see Lance giving him an amused look. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he says with a smile as he packs up his things and slings his backpack strap over his shoulder. "Just FYI, there's a test on Monday, and uh..." Lance gestures to his chin, "you've got a little drool there." 

Keith quickly wipes the drool off his face and stares at Lance as he makes his way out the door of the classroom.

As soon as the taller boy is out of sight he lets his head drop back down to his desk and sighs.

"Fuck..."

-

It's been six months since Keith first got these powers. He's adapted and learned to accept his new life as Spider-man. Every day after school he ditches his street clothes and patrols the streets as Queens' own masked vigilante.  
He stops robberies, catches criminals in his web, and gives directions to lost old ladies.  
Newspapers print his picture on a regular basis, and people on the streets stop to greet him and ask him to do flips. Everyone loves Spider-man, and if he's being honest, he kinda loves it. 

And yet he's still as unpopular as ever in high school. Go figure.

Not that he doesn't have any friends, 'cause he does. His best friend Pidge is the only one who knows his secret. Or, well, both of his secrets. 

 

"Lover boy's competition is tonight. You going?"

Keith sighs and puts down the sandwich he was about to take a bite out of. "Don't call him that. And even if I had a reason to go- which I don't, seeing as he didn't invite me-" he turns to Pidge and gives them a sly smirk, "I can't. Duty calls."

Pidge scoffs. "Please, duty hasn't called in weeks. I'm sure Mrs. Contreras can find her way to the bakery by now." They retort. "He's gonna be swimming in those tight little speedos of his. Isn't seeing him like that, like, your number one wet dream?" They pause for a second, "Ha! No pun intended."

"Pidge, ew." Keith's face contorts in disgust at his best friend's crass words. Not that they're wrong, though. It's just... embarrassing, is all.

He chooses to ignore Pidge for a minute while he resumes his lunch. They're sitting together on the bleachers by the football field, just like they do every other day.  
It's a nice day outside, and plenty of kids are jogging around the track, chatting on the stands, or simply walking around the schoolyard.  
High school may suck, but at least eating lunch with Pidge is nice. Keith enjoys his friend's company, as well as people-watching and listening to the sounds of the bustling city outside the school's fence. 

"Oh shit, there he is." Keith manages to look just as Pidge cups their hands around their mouth and yells, "Hey Lance!"

Suddenly all too alert, Kieth whips his head around to follow Pidge's line of vision. Jogging around the track field and heading their way is Lance, in blue running shorts and a tank top.  
His sweaty hair is plastered to his forehead and his defined biceps swing back and forth to the rhythm of his strides.  
Keith is tempted to lift up the camera hanging around his neck and snap a pic. Shit.

Lance looks up and takes out his earbuds with a smile. "Hey Pidge, hey Kieth!" he yells back.

"We're coming to cheer you on tonight! We should hang out after!"

Keith's face flushes and he turns his head around to give Pidge a look that says _What the actual fuck?!_

"Sounds good!" Lance responds happily as he puts his earbuds back in and continues on his jog.

"What the fuck?!" Keith demands, the exasperation in his voice hilarious to his friend.

"What?" Pidge giggles innocently, "Oh, come on. I did you a favor."

Keith watches in disbelief as his friend pushes up their glasses and takes a big bite out of their sandwich.  
He sighs and shakes his head.

"If the world explodes tonight and I'm not there to save it, it's your fault."

"Sure. And if Mrs. Contreras gets lost, I'll take the blame as well."

**Author's Note:**

> why does spiderman!keith just feel so right? i did not beta this so please excuse any mistakes. lmk if you like it please!


End file.
